Undead
The Undead are a race of monsters in the fanfictional American Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Spade Warrior. The story of the Undead is the focus of the series as they were created 10,000 years ago in the form of a stone slab called the Stone of Sealing, to "kill" each other in a free-for-all battle royale known as the Battle Fight, with the winner granted a wish to alter the world. The 52 Undead represented 52 different species & battled so they can wish for the species they represent to rule the Earth, while the Joker represented death. The losers would be sealed by the Stone itself. The winner of that battle was the Human Undead & the world has been populated by humans ever since. In the present, human archaeologists discover the sealed Undead & a maddened Sidney set them free by mistake. However, the new Battle Fight was a front for a sinister plot by BOARD's chairman. Among the Undeads, there are several specialized groups: the Category Aces, the Royal Club, & the Joker. True to their name, Undead cannot be killed as they are manifestations of different species & thus must be preserved for the next battle, so they had been given them true immortality. There are 53 types of Undead, the same amount as a standard deck of playing cards with a single Joker. A.R. World versions The Undead also exist in the A.R. World of Blade. Similar to the originals, they are a race of monsters that are accidentally released from their seals and go on a rampage. Among them, there are several specialized Undead: Category Aces, the Royal Club, and the Joker. Several Undead also appear in the first episode when Natsumi is trapped within the changing dimensions. They include the Lizard, Pecker, Squid, and Caucasus Undead. In the World of Diend, instead of Jashin-14 to be controlled by Undead, it appears as a sentient villain while having Darkroaches and the whole brainwashed villagers under his control. Another Undead also made it's debut who is Bossroach (modeled after the Beetle Undead) controls several Darkroaches. * The is the King of Hearts Undead. He is able to create a blade-like wind from his forearm to kill his target. Normally, he is disguised as a man named . After being exposed in the World of Ryuki (having been taken there by Narutaki), Kamata returns to the World of Blade where he works with Hajime in a plot to take over the world as the chairman of the BOARD Corporation. After helping Hajime steal the three other Rider Systems, Kamata helps him create the Joker Rouze Card. He is later defeated alongside the Joker by Decade and Blade. Masato Irie continues to portray Kamata and provides the voice the Paradoxa Undead in the World of Blade arc. In the In the music video for "Journey through the Decade", Gackt summons the Paradoxa Undead to fight Tsukasa. * : The Eight of Spades Undead, he terrorizes humans until Kendate and Hishigata confront him before receiving clearance to transform into Blade and Garren. In the end, the Buffalo Undead is defeated by Blade's Lightning Blast before being sealed into the Magnet Buffalo card. * : The Jack of Clubs Undead, he is destroyed by Decade using Ryuki's Strike Vent. * : The Queen of Spades Undead, he aids the Paradoxa Undead until he is destroyed by Decade's Dimensional Kick. *Artificial Joker: After combining all four Rider Buckles, thus the Artificial Joker Card was created allowing Shijo to transforms into Artificial Joker Undead and dominate the Earth with the aid of Paradoxa Undead. However, Decade and Blade was able to turn the tables by using the Blade Blade to terminate the artificial Undead once and for all. *Bossroach: Bossroach is one of the Roach enforcers who watch over the human race, whom he sees to be inferior. He controls a small portion of Darkroaches as his personal soldiers. Bossroach is then destroyed by Decade Complete Form using the Kiva Emperor Final KamenRide. *Jashin-14: The leader of the Roaches and ruler of World of Diend, assuming the human-like form of Fourteen (フォーティーン, Fōtīn) for his "ideal peace", turning humans into mindless slaves. He commanded an army of Darkroaches as foot soldiers to enforce his will along with brain washed humans. Eventually, facing Decade and his allies, Fourteen assumes his true form before being destroyed by Decade in Complete Form with aid from Armed Hibiki, cutting him in half. After his demise, the Roaches vanish and everyone he'd brainwashed were set free. Dai-Shocker As one of the races of the Nine Worlds, the Undead are part of the Dai-Shocker alliance, a coalition of all villain organizations fought by the Kamen Riders, who have ambitions to conquer the multiverse. The Elephant and Giraffa Undead, as well as Darkroach, were part of the Dai-Shocker army that was fought and wiped out by a gathering of 25 Kamen Riders in the World of Decade after Dai-Shocker started their invasion of the worlds. The Undead Titan was a member of the Dai-Shocker remnant, Super Shocker, that appeared in the World of the Rider War. Shocker Greeed The Undead, represented by Kerberos, were among the various evil organizations and monster races which were allied with Shocker in an alternate timeline where they conquered the world thanks to the Shocker Greeed. The Eagle, Serpent Undead|Serpent, Tiger, and Giraffa Undead were among Shocker's army of monsters. When all the Kamen Riders came back in 2011, Blade returned and defeated the Undead allied with Shocker. Space Shocker An unsealed Tortoise Undead was a member of Space Shocker, an evil amalgamation organization similar to Dai-Shocker, which aimed to conquer the universe. It was actually a front for the revival of the Space Crime Syndicate Madou. World within the Magic Stone The souls of defeated Undead, among the other monster races fought by the Kamen Riders, surfaced in the world within the Magic Stone which was ruled by the evil wizard Amadum. Amadum's army of monsters were fought and destroyed by the 15 Heisei Riders when they were summoned to this world. Category Ace The Category Ace Undead are the best fighters out of the Undead, with the Heart Warrior as the strongest followed by the Spider Undead. Their cards are an important part in the Rider system, with the Riders donning armor modeled after the animals the Aces represent. All Aces appear in the series except the Stag Undead. Spider Undead Mantis Undead Beetle Undead Kerberos Categories 2-10 Bat Undead Locust Undead Plant Undead Deer Undead Moth Undead Centipede Undead Trilobite Undead Zebra Undead Jaguar Undead Shell Undead Lion Undead Dragonfly Undead Boar Undead Mole Undead Buffalo Undead Pecker Undead Tortoise Undead Scarab Undead Human Undead Jellyfish Undead Lizard Undead Squid Undead Chameleon Undead Royal Club Undead The Royal Club Undeads are those of Category Jack, Category Queen, & Category King, special classes that can disguise themselves as humans & speak human languages. They are feared by the other Undeads & either work in teams or work alone. If sealed, the Jacks & Kings serve as "upgrade cards" for the Riders to assume Jack & King Forms, with the Queens functioning to evoke the transformation. Peacock Undead Orchid Undead Capricorn Undead Eagle Undead Wolf Undead Elephant Undead Tarantula Undead Serpent Undead Caucasus Undead Tiger Undead Giraffa Undead Joker Undead Although called the 53rd existence, there are actually multiple Jokers much like in a card deck. If any of them were to win the Battle Fight, it would mark the end of all life on Earth, & the Battle Fight would be reset to begin anew. Jokers are armed with different weapons each; Dirk/Joker with a green dagger, Ray/Joker armed with a sword that identical to Beetle Undead's, & Derek/Joker with a staff/halberd/sycthe. *'Black Joker (Dirk Trent)' *'Black Joker (Ray Agema)' *'Albino Joker ' Category Unknown *'Titan' *'Darkroaches' *'AlbiRoaches' *'Idol 14 ' Trial Series The Trial Series are artificial monsters created by BOARD, combining human & Undead DNA with machinery. They cannot be sealed with Proper Blanks; in fact, Blanks are absorbed, allowing them to recover quickly. The Trials were developed to interfere with the Undead Battle Fight. *'Trial B' *'Trial D' *'Trial E' *'Trial F' *'Trial G ' Unseen Undead Armadillo Undead Bee Undead Camel Undead Cobra Undead Fly Undead Frog Undead Hammerhead Undead Hawk Undead Polar Undead Rhinoceros Undead Stag Undead Tapir Undead Whale Undead Gallery of Undead 8 of Diamonds Bat Undead.jpg|8 of Diamonds/Bat Locust Undead.jpg|5 of Spades/Locust Plant Undead.jpg|7 of Hearts/Plant 220px-Six of Spades Deer Undead.jpg|6 of Spades/Deer Moth Undead.jpg|8 of Hearts/Moth 220px-Peacock Undead .jpg|Jack of Diamonds/Peacock Centipede Undead.jpg|10 of Hearts/Centipede Trilobite Undead.jpg|7 of Spades/Trilobite 220px-Nine of Diamonds Zebra Undead.jpg|9 of Diamonds/Zebra Jaguar Undead.jpg|9 of Spades/Jaguar Shell Undead.jpg|5 of Hearts/Shell 250px-Ace of Clubs Spider Undead.jpg|Ace of Clubs/Spider Lion Undead.jpg|3 of Spades/Lion 180px-4 of Hearts Dragonfly Undead.jpg|4 of Hearts/Dragonfly 220px-4 of Spades Boar Undead.jpg|4 of Spades/Boar Capricorn Undead.jpg|Queen of Spades/Capricorn Orchid Undead.jpg|Queen of Hearts/Orchid 220px-3 of Clubs Mole Undead.jpg|3 of Clubs/Mole Eagle Undead.jpg|3 of Clubs/Mole Elephant Undead.jpg|Jack of Clubs/Elephant 180px-Tarantula Undead.jpg|King of Clubs/Tarantula Buffalo Undead.jpg|8 of Spades/Buffalo 220px-4 of Diamonds Pecker Undead.jpg|4 of Diamonds/Pecker Tortoise Undead.jpg|7 of Diamonds/Tortoise Serpent Undead.jpg|Queen of Diamonds/Serpent Scarab Undead.jpg|10 of Spades/Scarab Trial_D.jpg|Undead Experiment: Trial D Caucasus Undead.jpg|King of Spades/Caucasus 250px-2039.jpg|53rd Undead: Black Joker Jellyfish Undead.jpg|7 of Clubs/Jellyfish Blade-vi-mantis.jpg|Ace of Hearts/Mantis Trial_E.jpg|Undead Experiment: Trial E Tiger Undead.jpg|Queen of Clubs/Tiger Trial_F.jpg|Undead Experiment: Trial F Trial_B.jpg|Undead Experiment: Trial B Trial_G.jpg|Undead Experiment: Trial G Lizard Undead.jpg|2 of Spades/Lizard Squid Undead.jpg|9 of Clubs/Squid 220px-Herosaga-079.jpg|10 of Diamonds/Chameleon (Spade Warrior disguise) 220px-Titan Undead.jpg|10 of Diamonds/8 of Clubs hybrid: Titan Giraffa Undead.jpg|King of Diamonds/Giraffa Krbs.jpg|Artificial Ace Kerberos Darkroaches.jpg|Agent of the 53rd Undead: Darkroach Beetle Undead.jpg|Ace of Spades/Beetle 250px-0616.jpg|53rd Undead: Albino Joker AlbiRoaches.jpg|Agent of the 53rd Undead: AlbiRoach Jashin_14.jpg|Undead Abomination: Idol 14 See Also *Undead - Kamen Rider Blade counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Spade Warrior Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Race Category:Undead Category:Dark Alliance